iSnowfight
by norinina
Summary: It’s a snow day, and Sam and Freddie are up to their usual antics at the park. Short but sweet.


iSnowfight  
_rating_: K+  
_pairings_: Seddie :D some Criffin, too, because how cute are they?  
_summary_: It's a snow day, and Sam and Freddie are up to their usual antics at the park. Short but sweet.  
_author's note_: I'm on an iCarly kick! Here's a fun fact for you guys: it's three in the morning, and there are helicopters flying around my apartment complex so I can't sleep. Who benefits? My readers, of course! Ahaha. Anyway, review, please? I love reviews, they keep me going in the mornings. Well, reviews and coffee. (:  
_disclaimer_: I own nothing, nothing I say!

---

"Hey, Freddie!"

Freddie turns to see Sam waving at him, a grin on her face. "Think fast, dork!"

"What?" He's not fast enough, and a snowball comes flying at him, smacking him in the face. "Ouch! Hey, Sam, that was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for!" She retorts scathingly, and flings another snowball. He ducks just in time, and the snowball flies over his head, and hits Griffin, knocking him down. Carly squeals in surprise. "Sorry!" Sam yells her apology, giving Carly her innocent face. Carly just shakes her head, and helps Griffin to his feet. "Be careful, Sam. You could really hurt someone!" She admonishes, wagging her finger.

"Isn't that the point?" Sam asks, forming another snowball. "You two might want to head for cover." She says solemnly, and points at Freddie. "This is between me and the dork."

"Oh, I get it Sam." Carly says, giving her a pointed look. Freddie is confused, but Sam just looks mad. "Shut up, Carly! Get out of here!" She waves her arms wildly, "Before I have to take you down, too!"

"Okay, okay!" Carly laughs, and grabs Griffin's hand. "Come on, honey. Let's go get some hot chocolate." She snuggles up against him, and gives Freddie a thumbs up before they head off.

He stares after her, completely confused, and then turns to glare at Sam. "This means war, Puckett. You're dead!" He declares, but the blonde demon just raises an eyebrow. "You really think you can take me down?" She tosses the snowball in hand, and bends down to scoop another.

He takes advantage of her momentary distraction, and ducks for cover behind a tree, forming a snowball of his own, then waits for her attack. Sam's snowy ball of destruction flies past him, barely missing him. "You didn't get me!" Freddie says, feeling victorious, and throws his own.

He has surprisingly good aim, and it hits Sam in the chest. She falls to the ground dramatically, and Freddie rushes over, looking concerned. "Sam! Are you okay?" Her eyes are closed, snowflakes clinging to her lashes, and he bends over, ready to make sure she's okay when she pops up, and grabs his scarf. She tugs violently at it, and sends him flying to the ground.

The wind is knocked out of him when he meets the ground, and he gasps for air for a moment.

"Now I've got you, Freddork!" She says triumphantly, placing a foot on his chest. "As if you could really hurt me." She shakes her head in disbelief he could ever think such a thing, and he rolls his eyes. "I could be stronger then you think," Freddie says defensively, and she laughs. "Just say you give up, Freddie, and this can all be over," she says gently, pushing her foot into his chest a little harder. Her blonde curls frame her face perfectly as she stares down at him, and he shakes his head, refusing to admit defeat. With one fluid movement, shakes her foot off and jumps to his feet.

"Ha!" The look on her face is rather fearsome, though, and he runs off quickly, preparing for the next onslaught. She chases after him. "You'll be sorry for that!" She shouts, and two snowballs hit the back of his head in quick succession. It's like she has a magical supply of them, or something.

He can't lose, now. His pride, _his manhood_, is on the line. But as he quickly scoops up some now, only managing to half form a snowball before throwing it, he realizes he needs a better strategy.

He stops short suddenly, and Sam crashes by him, falling into the snow. She's back on her feet in seconds, though. "What's wrong with you, Freddie?" She asks angrily, advancing on him dangerously, and he gulps. It's now or never, and if he chickens out, she'll probably kill him.

Quickly, he tugs on her scarf, mimicking her earlier actions and pulling her close to him, and her eyes narrow. "What do you think you're doing-" He silences her with a kiss, and when he pulls away after a few seconds, all she says is, "Oh." Her cheeks are bright pink, but Freddie doesn't know if it's from the cold, or from him.

He decides to make sure, and kisses her again. This time, the kiss lasts longer, and she responds enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pull apart, she's staring up at him with those bright blue eyes, and her cheeks are an even brighter shade of pink. Yeah, Freddie thinks smugly, it's definitely because of me.

"I hope this doesn't mean you think you win," she says sweetly, too sweetly, and he's not all that surprised when she shoves a snowball down the back of his shirt.

"Sam!" He says, exasperated, and she only laughs before kissing his cheek and running off.

Some things never change.

---

_fin._


End file.
